babar_and_the_adventures_of_badoufandomcom-20200214-history
Zoomerblimps
Synopsis ''It's zoomerblimps away with both Badou and Rhudi are top pilots both wanting their junior pilot wings, but that possibility is looking bleak when Dilash sabotages their vehicles. Can the two pilots work together to earn their wings and yet save the young crocodile when he flies out of control? '' Summary Zoomerblimps- Badou is seen flying in his zoomerblimp down the race track in The Savanna, then he suddenly gets cut off by a young rhino named Rhudi in his own zoomerblimp. As the young rhino driving was he didn't pay attention and nearly crashed into a sign, then collided with Badou's zoomerblimp so Ms. Stritch called them back to the starting grounds as Munroe, Chiku and Dilash were getting their blimps ready. She reminded the two as well as the others to keep the code of the skies in check as for a pilot since she was an honorary Grand Air Marshall, after Badou and Rhudi landed Tersh was impressed but Dilash wasn't so much and had a sneaky idea of how to beat the competition. Later on that day, Badou was very excited to get his junior pilot wings even more he wanted to beat Rhudi and asked his grandfather who did he beat? But he told the young elephant that his wings reminded him the Code of the Skies, with that in mind. The day for the race began while the adults watched from afar as Babar was looking at old memories and as the kids got to their zoomerblimps ready to race. Just before the race started Badou's balloon floated away and Rhudi's pedals were missing as Dilash smirked at them heading off to the starting line. Lord Rataxes accused Badou of cheating but Pom said that his son would never cheat, so the Lord ordered a cancellation of the race but was against the rules. As Chiku and Munroe approached the starting line both Rhudi and Badou were disappointed that they were out of the race until they realized they had to share one zoomerblimp. The race started and they had to ride together, during the race Munroe pulled into the lead as Dilash cut off Chiku. Zephir was surprised at the trick the young crocodile pulled and asked Ms. Stritch if she saw that, but he was surprised to see that megaphone was on her head. After that they both failed to see that Badou and Rhudi were back in the race, speaking of the race Munroe is still in the lead with the others not far behind. Chiku makes her move and pulls ahead, however the adults couldn't tell who was in front Ms.Stritch tried to find her binoculars and when Tersh found that out he quickly hid them. The racers move on to the next corner but, the race for Munroe was over when Dilash bumped into his zoomerblimp on purpose and the porcupine punctured his balloon with his quills so he cheered his friend on, was surprised to see Rhudi with him. Chiku is in the lead now until unexpectedly she got fired upon by a mud ball from Dilash. The boys soon discover this and soon they're fired upon, but dodge immediately and were fine but the young croc got stuck in a tree and Tersh yelled in panic for help and Badou realized the right thing to do. So him and Rhudi went back to save Dilash as Chiku went ahead with precision timing and teamwork the crocodile was saved, Chiku was surprised that she won and soon found out the reason was because of a rescue. Then, Tersh explained that he was the one that took Ms.Stritch's binoculars and spilled the truth, the episode ended with Chiku, Badou and Rhudi earning their wings and helping Dilash out of the life preserver. Lesson(s) Some things are more important than winning. Help others everyday, treat all with respect in every way. Trivia * Rhudi's debut. * The third episode to begin in the savanna. ** First was in "Copy Cat" and the second was in "Kite Fight." * The first time Badou and friends are seen riding in zoomerblimps. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Badou, Chiku and Munroe Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards